Don't Look Down
by michellemtsu
Summary: It's Emma and Killian's wedding day.


**Author's note:** Written for my dear friend Hilary's birthday. She wanted super fluffy, and she got it. Warning: MAY CAUSE CAVITIES!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, this would have happened already.

"Stop!" Emma shouted above the din. "We have to stop." She was frantically looking under her discarded clothes, tossing them aside haphazardly.

"Emma!" Snow cried. "What is it? What are you looking for?"

"My necklace," Emma said, her back still turned to her mother. "The anchor necklace Killian gave me. I can't find it!"

"Emma, honey," Snow repeated, coming into the cabin, her heels heavy on the ancient wood. "Slow down. You're going to mess up your hair if you keep that up."

Emma turned and faced her mother. Snow White was beautiful in a pale lavender gown and matching heels. Her pixie hair framed her face elegantly. Emma felt a stab of jealousy, knowing that no matter how hard she tried, she would never be as effortlessly beautiful and gracious as the fabled Snow White. Not even today.

"What good is my hair if I can't find the necklace? I can't do this without it," she shot back petulantly. She was more nervous and jittery than she had ever been in her entire life and Snow was bearing the brunt of it.

Snow reached out and took her daughter's hands. "Emma, listen to me. Everything is going to be _fine_. People do this every day. In fact, your father and I did it twice. It will be perfect."

"The only way it wouldn't be perfect is if Killian wasn't there waiting for me," Emma admitted. "I don't care about the rest."

Snow smiled. Truth be told, Killian Jones wasn't what she had envisioned for her Emma, but in every way that mattered, he was _better._ "He'll be there, Emma," Snow assured her. "He's never kept you waiting before, now, has he?"

Emma thought about all those times in Neverland; those times when Killian had shown up – just in time – to save her. And not just from physical attack. He'd kept her sane through those months of looking for Henry. They became quite the formidable team during that time. And they hadn't stopped since, not even during the Neal return drama.

That had been more than a year ago. Now she was getting ready to do something she had never really imagined herself doing: getting married. To Killian Jones.

"You're right, of course, you're right," Emma said, trying to will herself to calm down. "I still need my necklace though. I promised him I'd wear it."

"Then we'll find it," Snow said matter of factly. "Where did you see it last?"

Emma looked around the partially destroyed cabin. "Over there," she said, pointing. "On the desk."

Carefully, Emma and Snow picked over the mess, trying to find her necklace. Killian had given it to her as an engagement gift, an anchor, to symbolize her place in his life. That after so many centuries of drifting he'd finally found something – someone – worth anchoring his heart to, a home. Emma hadn't worn it since, wanting to save it for their wedding. And when she couldn't find it, it had been the last straw and her nerves had gotten the better of her.

"Emma," Snow said slowly, "is this it?" Her mother held up a delicate silver chain at the end of which hung the silver anchor.

Relief washed over her. "Thank god," Emma breathed. She let her fingers brush over it, smiling as she did. "Could you put it on for me?" she asked Snow.

Her mother beamed at her. "Of course."

Emma turned and pulled her hair aside. As Snow laid the chain around her daughter's neck, Emma heard her sniff. "Mom," she asked tentatively, "are you alright?"

Snow clasped the necklace and said hurriedly, "I'm fine, Emma." Then she sucked in a breath. "It's just...I always imagined how this day would be. I never expected it to be so soon, that's all. Don't mind me."

Emma turned and looked at her. Her mother was still sniffing and there were unshed tears in her eyes. Emma found one of Killian's handkerchiefs and handed it to Snow. "Honestly? I never expected this to happen...ever," Emma told her. "I didn't think this whole marriage thing was for me. But Killian...I can't imagine anything else." It was a big admission for her and Emma knew that of everyone she knew, her mother would understand exactly what she meant.

Snow dabbed at her eyes. "I know we didn't all get off to the best start, but he's more than proven himself. He makes you happy and that's all your father and I have ever wanted for you, Emma. If I didn't believe that, we wouldn't be here right now."

Emma smiled gratefully. She needed her family – her whole family – to be alright with this. Emma pulled her mother into a hug, finally feeling for the first time that she could actually do this. That everything was going to be alright. Snow pulled away and gave Emma the once over. "You look _beautiful_, Emma."

"My hair still okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Killian won't know what hit him," Snow assured her. There was a knock on the door. Emma looked over her mother's shoulder. It was David, looking very handsome in his dark suit.

"Ready, Emma?" her father asked, smiling. "Regina says it's time."

Emma's stomach lurched. "Um, yeah," she said uncertainly. "I'm ready."

Snow touched her arm. "You're going to be fine." Her mother gave her one last reassuring smile and turned to go, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. "So will you," Snow said quietly to David. So quietly Emma almost missed it.

"Nervous?" David asked, stepping further into the cabin.

"Nah," Emma lied. "Piece of cake."

David smiled knowingly. "It's okay to be nervous, Emma. I was. Both times."

"What is up with that anyway?" Emma asked. "Why'd you get married twice?"

"It's a long story," David said, grinning. "I'll tell you some other time. You've got someone waiting for you, you know."

"You mean he hasn't run away far as he can get?" Emma joked, picking up her small bouquet. She hadn't wanted one, but Snow had insisted it would help. Now that she had it in her hands, Emma knew what her mother had meant. Her hands were shaking.

"This is his ship, Emma," David reminded her. "He couldn't leave without you." He took her right arm and wrapped it around his. "Come on, kid. We got this."

Emma looked over at him, biting her lip. As always, her father was a solid calming presence. "Okay, I'm ready."

Together, they exited the cabin and walked carefully along the deck. Her shoes thudded loudly over the ancient wood, echoing the beat of her heart. "Don't let me fall," she muttered to David.

"I've got you, Emma." David covered her hand with his reassuringly.

They turned the corner and Emma could see it. All their closest friends and relatives gathered around the small flower covered altar near the bow of the ship. Emma hadn't wanted anything large and formal, just a small gathering of the people closest to her. Gold was nowhere to be found, but Belle was there, smiling at her. Neal wasn't there either; things between them were still strained. But Archie, Granny, all the dwarves, Ruby and Victor, Gepetto and Pinocchio were all there, grinning. Ruby even gave Emma the thumbs up as they passed. At the front, Snow and Henry stood beaming. Finally, her eyes drifted to where Killian stood, his back to her. He was dressed in his best pirate's garb; even though she couldn't see his face, Emma immediately felt calmer. Killian was _right there_.

"See?" David whispered. "I told you."

Emma smiled – really smiled – for the first time since that morning when she woke up. "Thanks, Dad," she whispered back.

David beamed at her just before they came to a stop at the altar. When they stopped, he held her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You look beautiful, Emma."

David stepped to the side, revealing Killian's smiling face. "Hello, love," he said quietly. "You look _gorgeous."_ David took Emma's hand and placed it in Killian's. "Captain," David said, nodding. "Look after her."

Killian tore his eyes from Emma and looked at David, very seriously. "I will." David nodded again and moved to stand next to Snow. Emma glanced over her shoulder at them and smiled. They looked so happy, happy for her. Then she refocused on Killian. He was holding her hand very tightly, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "I was starting to think you weren't coming, love," he whispered.

"I always come back to you, you know that," she replied under her breath. Now that she was here, her nerves seemed silly. They'd faced down irate pixies, Lost Boys and crazy magic hating people together. They could do this as well.

Regina stood in front of them, a small smile on her face. Since she was still technically the mayor, they had asked her to perform the ceremony. Henry had been thrilled. The former Evil Queen had really changed in Neverland, as they all had. Her reform was still a work in progress, but she was already miles away from the woman Emma had first met when she came to Storybrooke. For Henry's sake, Emma was happy for her.

"Shall we begin?" Regina asked. Emma and Killian both nodded.

Regina's voice filled the air; her cool commanding presence lending weight to the proceedings. It was a role Regina played well and this time, she seemed genuinely happy to be doing something for someone else. Emma largely tuned her out though, focusing instead on Killian's presence beside her. They kept stealing glances at each other, their smiles getting bigger. When it was time to exchange vows, Emma handed her bouquet to Snow and took both of Killian's in hers. She held extra tightly to the left one; the one she had returned to him when Belle brought it to them from Gold's shop out of the blue one day. It hadn't made a difference to her; Emma loved him even with his hook, but she loved the look of awe on his face when she'd reattached it. He was giving her the same look now, like she'd disappear if he blinked.

"Emma and Killian have written their own vows," Regina said in a clear voice. "You can begin whenever you're ready."

They'd talked about this. Emma had wanted to go first, just to get it over with. She hated public speaking and talking about what Killian meant to her in front of everyone, scared her witless. So with Killian's encouraging nod, she began.

"When I first met you, you scared the hell out of me," Emma said quietly. "In no time at all, you saw right through me, knocked down every single wall I'd ever had. That's why I left you on that beanstalk. I was afraid to let myself trust you, because I'd been hurt. But I was wrong. No matter what happened, you kept finding me. And I can't tell you what that meant to me, what it _still_ means to me. When I was at my lowest point, you were there; you came back for me. I think I fell in love with you then, but I was too stubborn see it. Ever since you've been my rock, always there, always fighting. I love you, Killian Jones. And I will for the rest of our lives. Together."

Emma blinked back tears; it was over, she'd gotten through it. Killian's eyes shined with unshed tears, but he smiled at her. She smiled back and squeeze his hands. It was his turn.

"Emma," Killian said, his voice low and gravely, "you were – and still are – the stubbornest and most infuriating lass I have ever met. But that's exactly what drew me to you. When I first saw you, it was like the sun had come up for the first time in three hundred years. My world had been so dark, so bleak until you. After you left me on the beanstalk, I was determined to lock my feelings for you away. But I couldn't. You called to me, like a siren. I saw how you fought for your family, for your boy. And I wanted you feel that way about me. We're alike, you and I. Two people looking for a home and family. You took me into yours and I want yours to be mine. I love you, Emma. Forever."

A tear slipped down Emma's cheek and Killian reached up gently, brushing it away. "It's alright, lass. I've got you."

Regina looked at them, surprisingly near tears herself. "Henry," the Queen said, "do you have the rings?"

"Yes!" Henry rushed over and held them out. Two matching silver bands lay in his small palm. Killian took the smaller one and placed on Emma's finger, repeating after Regina as he did. Emma repeated the possess with the larger, sliding the ring over Killian's ring finger of his left hand. When she was finished, they just grinned at each other.

"By the power vested in me by Storybrooke's charter, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

But Killian was too fast for the Queen. Before Regina had even stopped speaking, he wrapped his arms around Emma and slanted his lips over hers in a desperate needy kiss. Emma gasped against his lips not expecting it, but kissed him back with equal fervor. Faintly, she could hear Leroy and some of the others whooping and cat calling, but Emma didn't care. She had her pirate now and nothing was going to take him away from her.

Killian pulled away reluctantly, nipping at her lips one last time before straightening up. He wrapped her arm around his and faced their family and friends, beaming. Snow was crying, David was grinning, Henry was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Everyone was clapping enthusiastically. With one final glance at each other, they walked through the crowd and off into their future.


End file.
